


Your Shadow Follows Me

by Cathartic Pain (arsenicarose)



Series: DreamNotFound HURT Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Happy, Picnics, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Cathartic%20Pain
Summary: It's their anniversary, and George is going to have a picnic with Dream.(This is NOT a happy story. Please read with caution.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound HURT Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051328
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Your Shadow Follows Me

“Good morning, George!” Mary called, a basket of strawberries in each arm.

“Good morning, Mary! Ooo, those look ready burst. Farm’s doing well?” George picked up a fat, crisp Fuji apple and put it in his basket.

“Very well, the rains last week and the sun this week has all my fruit exploding! I had to make everything ten percent cheaper because of all my stock!” Mary positioned each crate on the table, between the raspberries and the pears. “I am not complaining though, I am thankful God has blessed me with such a bountiful harvest, and I know Ms. Scott will be coming by. Jamming season.” She brushed her hands off on her trousers and held out her arms.

George set the basket on the crook of his elbow, adjusted the guitar on his back, and hugged Mary, giving her an extra squeeze. “Perfect timing for a discount! I’m visiting my boyfriend today.”

Mary smiled, “Oh yes, if I recall correctly, he does love a nice picnic in the grass.”

“And it’s even better, because I finally managed to learn that song he likes!” George lifted his guitar’s strap and let it slap back onto his chest.

Mary put her hand on George’s shoulder. “I know that must have been hard to get through.”

“Yes, but I finally did it.” George picked up another Fuji apple, several pears, and a small basket of strawberries, blackberries, and raspberries, making sure to show Mary what he was taking. Then, he nestled them between the first Fuji, the assorted fresh cheeses, and the crunchy baguette he had gotten in the market earlier. “Does this look like a picnic to you?” he asked.

Mary leaned over and peered inside, “That looks like a nice picnic to me! I hope you enjoy. That’ll be $10, honey.”

George pulled out two crumpled fives and handed them to her. “Hope you sell everything!”

“Have a nice picnic!” Mary replied, before turning to put the bills in her cash box.

George strode through the last of the market, looking at the various stalls selling this and that, and finally convinced himself to buy flowers. He didn’t like watching the blossoms die, but today it felt right. It was their anniversary after all. He bought a lovely bouquet with cypress stems, red morning glories, purple pansies, and rosemary sprigs and placed it in the basket, next to the food, walking to the end of the market and beyond to the park. George couldn’t see all the different colors, but Dream could, so it was worth it.

He walked through the trimmed grass, and followed the steady, bubbling stream until it took a sharp turn toward the rapids. He could see their spot from here, tucked snuggly between the Wisteria and Heather trees. A doleful smile slid onto his face, and he wandered across the meadow to their corner of the world.

The polished, black veil colored stone rested between the trees, dappled with soft light. The lighter flecks of the granite sparkled as the sun reflected on it, letting the light dance through the shadows of the sweeping Wisteria branches. When George had bought the plot of land, he told the people who had tended to it before to just let it grow. Now there were tall, swaying grasses and long, curtain-like branches surrounding the stone, but it was still very visible. A dark spot that sparkled. He sat next to the stone, and lay the replete bouquet softly on the dirt in front of it. The picnic went next to it, to be eaten in a few moments. Little sprigs of grass were sprinkled across the mound, as the earth took him back.

George read the inscription in the polished granite again, though he had it memorized. 

_Clay "Dream"_

_Lovely friend,_

_Loving partner,_

_Loved by all._

He pulled the guitar from behind his back and rested it on his lap. “Hey Dream,” he whispered, stroking the neck of the guitar. “I missed you, honey.” He placed an unsteady hand on the headstone, which was slightly warmed from the sun. “I finally did it… I learned it for you. I’m sorry it took so long, it’s just…” A tear slid down his cheek. “It’s just been difficult. But I thought I at least owed you that much. I love you.”

He pulled his hand away slowly, like he would find those fingertips if he lingered long enough, and put his fingers on the frets. After a few deep breaths and a couple more leaked tears, he started:

_We're lying on the moon_

_It's a perfect afternoon_

_Your shadow follows me all day_

_Making sure that I'm okay and_

_We're a million miles away_

As the last chord echoed, his tears flowed freely. He rested his head on the stone, and his arms went limp. His fingers found the flowers, and he ran a thumb up and down the stems for comfort.

After a few moments, he lifted his head and wiped his eyes. The guitar suddenly felt heavy on his legs, so he took it off and leaned in on the granite. He pulled the basket to his lap and riffled through its contents. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I brought your favorites.”

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff soon! Sorry. >.<
> 
> Also, song credit: The Moon Song by Karen O


End file.
